


Thanks for Saving the Party

by Renee561



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, JB Week 2018, No Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/pseuds/Renee561
Summary: The annual party at Baratheon Corps. is boring. There are times when it is not. These are the times it is not.





	1. The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/gifts).



> Hello all! 
> 
> I'm very excited to be doing JB week for the first time. This fic is dedicated to JulieofTarth for reasons. 
> 
> 1\. She helped me come up with this  
> 2\. She is amazing  
> 3\. She is precious bean  
> 4\. Did I already say she is amazing?
> 
> Beta'ed by the lovely MamaBarly! She's amazing too!

Jaime Lannister hung around the Baratheon Corp. Costume party. It was one they held every year at the Storm’s End Resort and Spa. According to Renly Fucking Baratheon, it was to raise morale in the company. He personally thought it was just a popularity contest, but Renly didn’t seek his opinion, which was just fine with him. He didn’t like the man for good reason.

 

Currently, he was here with his best friend Brienne Tarth. Well, more like they meet up here each and every year, sulking in a corner because they had both hated this event for years. They actually met here three years ago. What a night that was! It was one of the better times he’d had at the party.  The wench, as he had called her that first night and every day since, was dressed in a hideous pink dress that would be better as fire fodder than making her look pretty. He didn't know what Tyrell had been thinking in suggesting it.  

 

Jaime, of course, being the most bestest friend in all of Westeros, had already done his duty to her by insulting the dress in very vivid language. Now, the wench was a softy at times and took his comments to heart, but to be fair he shouldn't have called her an ugly man in drag. In his defense, it was truly hideous and everyone knew that blue was Brienne’s color, not pink. Although it did bring out the blush in her face.

 

Thus, he was annoyed at Tyrell, at Brienne, and at himself for that damn dress and other reasons besides. As now she refused to speak to him.  The only plus side, even if they didn’t speak to one another, she still stood by him at one of the seven buffet tables. 

 

He blinked as he tried to make sense of a bear starting to make its way over. No, not a bear, it must be a person, but the idiot was dressed as a bear. Who dresses as a fucking bear? They both looked up as the bear person came to stand in front of the wench.

 

“You know, I can be the bear to your maiden fair, and I'll lick all the honey from your hair tonight!”  the man said with a waggle of his bushy eyebrows, after he removed the bear head. 

 

This guy had a grizzly, full beard which was a dark russet red. His eyebrows were as bushy as the rest of him and because he’d been covered probably most of the night, there was sweat and a slight odor emitting from him.

 

At the man’s lewd suggestion, Brienne curled her hand about her sword hilt that was tied at her hip. Jaime didn’t bother hiding his smirk, as he knew where that sword came from. The man seemed to take her movement as a cue to approach. 

 

Before the man could reach her, Jaime stepped between the man and his best friend, whom may look ugly in that hideous salmon colored dress, but was still his best friend. 

 

And only he was able to mock her. Or make innuendo at her that she chose to ignore. 

 

“Listen, bearfucker, that is a lady you’re speaking to. Mind your manners," he said moving each time the man thought to go around him to Brienne. 

 

The man stopped, “The big woman can speak for herself, you have no--"

 

Jaime didn't hear the rest of the sentence because his fake goldenhand slapped the man across the cheek. 

 

“Her name is Brienne Tarth; and you will not call her anything but Miss Tarth or Lady Tarth, understood?”

 

He was breathing hard and nearly flinched when he felt Brienne’s hand touched him. 

 

“Jaime, leave him alone, he’s just like the others. No need to cause a scene for me " she said it in a way that boiled his blood further. That was her insecure voice, the one where she was touched, embarrassed, and confused all at once.

 

“Of course it matters. You’re my best friend and only  _ I'm _ allowed to call you names. Understood?”

 

She blushed and nodded shyly, dragging him away from the bleeding man on the floor by the hand. 

 

His wench indeed. _Only his_. 

 


	2. The Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and kudos. Hope you are enjoying the fic! 
> 
> Here's another chapter for you, Julie! 
> 
> Thanks again to MamaBarely for betaing! She is amazing! 
> 
> *drops and flys away*

Brienne Tarth couldn't believe Jaime was doing this for her. They'd been shopping for the annual Baratheon Corp. Costume Party and he was being ridiculous. She was going to make her costume out of cardboard and old armor pieces that she had in Tarth’s armory. They were gold and belonged to some third or fourth son.

 

The armor would work for the event, especially for the breast plate as it had the Tarth seal on it, but Jaime had scoffed at her and lead her down Old Smithy Road, the name coming from where the blacksmith shop of old was. Luckily for them it was still in use today. That was where they were headed, because Jaime insisted he commission her a proper suit of armor and a real sword. 

 

She thought after only being friends for a year that he wouldn't go to these lengths, but then again it was Jaime Lannister. And Jaime did not give presents in half-assed measures; he was an all in or all out type of man. An extreme that was the bane of her existence until she learned to trust him last year. Of course that whole situation still had her shuddering. 

 

Jaime smirked at her and she glared back. He was taking special delight in the fact that when she finally gave in to his pestering, she had told him she didn’t care what the sword looked like. This was foolish,of course, as he had designed a sword hilt made of lions! Like his house! 

 

She wished the man would know not to pull a prank on her. He was the only friend she had outside of work. Though Jaime technically worked at Baratheon Corp., he freelanced on projects, unlike her who was employed by Renly Baratheon. 

 

“Jaime, this is all unnecessary. I'll just go to Renly’s party with the armor he gave me last year. You didn’t have to do any of this.” Last year, she had dressed as a knight as well, as Renly had gifted her an old relic that had seen better days. She wouldn't tell Jaime that she refused to wear that relic, as it nearly fell apart on her. This way he wouldn't laugh at her for wanting to build her own costume.

 

Jaime scowled at her, she realized her mistakes too late.  First, she was practically shoving his gift in his face before she saw it. Second, Jaime had had an irrational reaction to Renly Baratheon’s name for the past six months, and it was starting to become commonplace. She hadn’t realized until a month ago that she did bring the man up a lot when talking about her job. As she preferred Renly to any of his brothers.

 

Of course, that had to be because she saved Renly’s life after he and his brother Stannis had a row. Stannis in a rage, nearly shoved Renly down some stairs that would have broken Renly’s neck had she not saved him. She ran up a flight of small stairs, catching him, and holding tightly to the rail before that happened. 

 

After that, Renly would flirt with her and for a time, she believed him romantically into her. Unfortunately for her, Renly had told her that he was gay as he noticed her trying to ask him out for drinks. She was inconsolable for three weeks after the fact. 

 

Jaime growled like a lion as he dragged her to the smithy. She rolled her eyes at his behavior. She realized that any man she fell for would be either gay or way out of her league. Just like Renly, and now Jaime. She knew it was stupid, but she fell hard and fast for Jaime Lannister in six months and now she wanted to never let go of his hand. He was an amazing friend to her, and of course his looks didn't hurt her wanting him. 

 

He dragged her the six blocks to the point her arm and shoulder got sore. He tossed her hand off once they reached the smithy, and she was both thankful for his release and lamented the loss of his touch. 

 

Jaime flirted with the woman at the counter, and she had to force her face into a passive state. The nerve of that man; but then again she was pretty, prettier than anything Brienne could ever be. It was still rude and she was admittedly jealous that Jaime would flirt with the girl in front of her. Jaime didn’t date, but he flirted. Which was a shame, because any woman would be lucky to date Jaime. Not Jaime Lannister but Jaime, just Jaime. 

 

The man had a snarky sense of humor and an obsession with swords and medieval knights. He also fiercely loved his little brother and even his twin sister Cersei, but not his father for some reason. The topic of his father made Jaime shut down. She understood. Brienne and her dad were on the outs at the moment anyway. He wants grandchildren and she was less inclined to adopt being a single mother. 

 

The girl left and she calmed herself as Jaime smiled wickedly at her. This man infuriated her to no end. 

 

“Is your shoulder alright?” he asked, concerned. 

 

She had been rubbing it while lost in thought, but it stopped being sore minutes ago. 

 

“No thanks to you and your yanking,” she snarled, because the woman came back and was blushing and giggling and it shouldn't bother her, but it does. 

 

He nodded and waved her past the giggling woman and into the office of the owner. Tom wasn’t there, it was only Gendry. She had met the apprentice when Jaime brought her to meet the smith; both were nice men nice, happy even. Despite the fact she was sure, their working conditions were shoddy and completely hazardous to their health.

 

Inside the semi-large office were two oddly shaped objects; one was long and and placed on the desk. The other was bulky and leaning against the wall, both were wrapped in Lannister Red cloth. 

 

Her eyes darted between the items and Jaime, her face feeling hot. She was sure she was blushing. Why was she blushing?

 

Gendry waved at them as Jaime waved him out, shutting the door. Sometimes he was an arrogant prick, but still she felt her cheeks blaze more at the thought of being left alone with Jaime.

 

They were left alone plenty of times at her place or his, but never out in public besides to restaurants to watch a game or something. Point is, Jaime had never shooed away someone before. At least not to where he closed the door behind them. 

 

He unveiled the sword with a flourish befitting of his arrogant nature, and she had to gasp. It looked like Oathkeeper, the lost sword of House Tarthster! Houses Lannister and Tarth had become a house of itself once, but centuries later broke off back into separate houses. 

 

It was much like Lady Brienne's sword, the lady Knight of Westeros, given as a engagement ring (by modern standards). She always found the thought of an engagement sword ridiculous despite her love of swords and knightly tales. However, not as ridiculous as an engagement squire, in most history books was described as Lady Brienne’s pet. 

 

This sword, looked just as  beautiful as Oathkeeper was described to be in the books.

 

“It's a replica of Oathkeeper, with changes of course. As I know how fond of you are of the sword. It's not Valyrian steel, it's impossible to mine or find without melting down swords in the process. And instead of rubies for the eyes--,” Jaime paused as he passed her the sword

 

She looked at the hilt and felt the butterflies increase. “Sapphires," she whispered. 

 

He nodded with a grin on his face. 

 

“I have one more gift for you, my lady,” he told her, and before she could decline the gift he tore the cloak off the second gift. 

 

Her mouth fell open and her pulse quickened, for there presented to her was a suit of beautiful sapphire blue armor that she knew would fit her perfectly. Jaime had been a designer for years; that's what Baratheon Corp. specializes in, fashions for all shapes and sizes. Jaime had been called in for design plans for the next six seasons.  

 

“I hope I got your measurements right, wench.” He was sassy, her friend, but she wouldn't trade him for any Renly in the world. 

 

She placed the sword down gently and launched at him for a hug. She didn't usually initiate contact between them because it was too much for her poor heart. Tears welled in her eyes at the thoughtful and beautiful gifts that were given selflessly by Jaime. Well, maybe not completely selflessly, but mostly unselfish. 

 

He hugged her back and for a moment she imagined that these were engagement gifts from Jaime, because she knew just like her ancestor what the answer would be.

_ Yes. Always yes. _


	3. The Crone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying the fic so far!
> 
> For the amazing and adorable, JulieofTarth and Beta'ed by the wonderful and lovely, MamaBarely!!

Jaime Lannister, of the Casterly Rock Corporation Lannisters, was bored to tears. Nearly literally. He hadn’t wanted to come, but it was a requirement as he was technically an employee of Baratheon Corporation for the next year and a half. His father wanted to own most of the shares, but since Cersei is married to Robert, it didn't really matter in Jaime’s opinion.

This Stranger Day party was boring. No one cared to seek him out, which was fine, but the only thing of interest was the wine and the woman in a gold suit of armor, sans a real sword. What knight, for she looked knightly, didn’t carry around a real sword? It was unspeakable!

He inched his way closer, but his sister unfortunately grabbed his arm and linked it through hers, acting like he was one of her simpering girlfriends.

“Brother, what did I tell you when you got here? About tonight?” his sister asked in that high pitched whine that grated on his nerves. It was how she spoke to her children and it bothered him to no end.

She had told him lots of things when he arrived, but he learned long ago to just let Cersei think you were listening, otherwise you’d never get a word in edgewise. They were alike in that respect, even though in his opinion, they couldn't be more vastly different.

Cersei was petty, vindictive, and still such a spoiled child. She was in a loveless marriage with three children, one of which was a spoilt monster. Tommen was too malleable and Myrcella--well, she was a teenage girl and he didn't understand half the things she said to him. He tried though, to be the father his brother-law wasn't. He loved his niece and nephews; yes, even Joffrey.

Cersei had a problem with the alcohol, and he didn’t dismiss the possibility of an imbalanced mental state either. Or as Tyrion like to tell him, she had a tumor in her stomach that craved wine. Jaime had once told his brother that he had the same tumor then; Tyrion tossed a glass at his chest for his remark.

“You say a lot of things, sister, how am I ever to know what it is you want repeated?” he wasn't being sarcastic, he was being honest, though there was a bite to his words. Cersei dragged him over to a lady who was covered in scarves and smelled like overcooked sherry, even from the distance they were at.

He held his breath as Cersei led him over , talking about what he should have known. Honestly, he’d stopped paying attention as the smell of the sherry was making his head fuzzy.

His thoughts turned to the knight without a real sword. Sure, she wasn't beautiful like his sister, or Sansa Stark, or Margaery Tyrell or even the Targaryen Princess from Dothraki United. But when she looked at him for a split second, he saw her eyes. Those eyes were like sapphires! So blue, and clear and calm. There was a bit of annoyance in them, but he also saw interest he was sure of it!

Cersei finally quit yammering about a crown or prize or whatever. Cersei always won the crown at these events. He didn’t usually attend, but his father and brother did. Tyrion never went a year without telling him that Cersei always won Tyrion’s reasoning was because Cersei was married to their boss.

This year though, Renly had brought his future sister-in-law as his date, as his fiancee Laural (or something flowery), was down for the count with a cold.

Then the Snarks showed up with their teenage daughter, Sansa. She could be a model if Ned Stark wasn’t so...well, Ned Stark, who thought his daughter should pursue something less frivolous.

So now Cersei had some serious competition, in his opinion, but that was the thing with his family; no one wanted his opinion. She wanted that crown. She wanted him to smooch and charm the ladies for their vote, but the truth of the matter was he would rather talk to that knight than deal with his sister and her antics. Everyone knew that they voted for Cersei because she was vapid and cruel to them if she lost. He sometimes wanted her to get knocked down a peg or two.

They arrived, and the elderly woman sitting behind the table with her trinkets atop the surface smiled pleasantly at them. Most of her teeth were surprisingly intact, and even draped in shimmery fabric, the woman had a pleasant demeanor. Her face might've looked like it had seen better days, but at least she wasn’t as creepy looking as that escort Robert and Renly’s brother, Stannis brings around. Or at least she didn’t creep Jaime out in the same way.

The woman looked between the two of them, turning to his sister asking, “You want your fortune read, dear one?”

Cersei removed herself from his arm, thankfully, and sat in front of the woman as if she was the Queen herself.

The woman looked at him a moment longer and then to Cersei. “I shall permit three questions, no more no less,” she declared.

Jaime looked away to keep from laughing at the bored expression on the woman’s face.

Cersei smirked, “Will my father get what he desires most?”

The woman dealt her cards and showed them to Cersei, “He will get what he seeks, but not in the way he wants it.”

Jaime did snort then, because that was basically a “no” in this universe. Tywin Lannister always got what he wanted, how he wanted it, and damned be the person who takes that from him.

Cersei frowned, but asked her second question, “Will I stay married to Robert?”

The answer should be a “no”. Cersei and Robert both needed to grow the hell up and get a divorce. They were doing more damage to themselves and the children, but no one listened to Jaime’s opinion on the matter.

“You will go your separate ways soon. No need to fret over that issue that will come up. It will be taken care of,” the woman explained as she read the cards she picked from her deck.

Cersei beamed at the thought of finally getting away from Robert, she actually looked years younger as she wasn’t scowling or plotting someone’s demise. She swallowed the obvious judgemental, drivel spewing from this woman’s lips. Of course she would, Cersei was a gullible person and liked to think of anything remotely prophetic as 100% truth.

Then she asked her last question, “Will I become queen?”

Maggy, as he saw from the name badge about her neck read, took out six cards from her deck and frowned. She reshuffled and pulled the same cards out; she did it twice more, and twice more he same cards came out from the deck.

“Hmm. Queen you will be, until a another comes along to take your crown, younger, more beautiful. Then she will reign like a beacon in the night.”

Well, that wasn't good news, if his sister’s face was anything to go by. Better avert a crisis.

“Well, that is definitely good news, then! Weren't you telling me how hard it is to get votes anymore since Renly’s future sister-in-law into the company and started trying to one up you?” The fib played on Cersei's ego, her one true weakness besides her children. Cersei no longer fumed at the elder woman, but at Jaime, sending him a cold look before stomping off.  
One crisis averted, he made a mental note to go tell Margary about Cersei’s rampage. Eventually.

“You didn’t have to do that. The cards see what they see and no changing it,” the old woman told him, her smile just shy of creepy.

Jaime shrugged; he was used to putting out his family's fires. That was the reason he was here, to make sure Cersei no longer caused fires with the investors for his father's reasons.

“Let me tell you your fortune. No need to tell me the questions for I already know them.” He raised a skeptical brow, no one knew what he was going to ask.

The woman picked out five cards and turned them over, “You will find that fulfillment you seek both professionally and personally; a marriage is in your future. And children.”  
He bit his tongue to quell his gasp. That had been his first question; will he find fulfillment in life like he wanted. He wanted a career where he didn't have to worry about investors, just to design things; he wanted to settle down with a woman he loved; he wanted many, many children, a whole house full.

She reshuffled her cards and he waited with bated breath. “Your father will never give the business to your brother, he hates him too much. But, you will have your own family to worry about. He’ll get over it once you lay that blue eyed, baby girl in his arms.”

Jaime was shocked. He didn't think she was telling him the truth, but he could see why people thought it was reliable. He always wanted a daughter, much like his niece but was too afraid to admit he didn't want solely boys to carry the Lannister name. He wanted boys and girls both. Blue eyes, she had said; his mind traveled to the blue eyed knight. Hmm.

He watched as the crone shuffled thrice like she did for Cersei, and like Cersei she pulled the same cards out, a frown on her face each time it came out the same way.

“You and your knight in shiny armor won’t sail smoothly into bed, or life, but it will be a strong relationship of equals. You will do things to hurt her. She likewise will hurt you. Just remember that it's a partnership, not a race to see who can come in first. Also, watch that tongue; it’s sharper than any blade you will give her.”

He blinked and thanked the woman. He had a knight to rescue from Oberyn Martell, the man flirted with anything that had a pulse.

 _My knight, stay away, Oberyn_ , He thought as he grinned at the duo. _Let the games begin, my lady_ , he smirked as her eyes flashed in annoyance.


	4. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a change in POV. Don't worry Brienne will have another chapter soon!
> 
> For a count of POVS so far:  
> Brienne: 1/2  
> Jaime:2/2  
> Others:1/3
> 
> For the lovley JulieofTarth and aided by the wonderful MamaBarely!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Baratheon party was a multilayered fest of nonsense in Eddard’s opinion. Over the years, Robert had stopped really caring what was going on in the business, delegating all of his work to his brothers so he could relive his old college days. Though that didn’t stop Robert from contacting him and Cat to see if they wouldn’t mind doing the haunted house this year. 

 

It was mostly for the children, but the adults enjoyed it too. This year Robert made two. One for the children, and another for the adults as he’s supposedly gotten complaints that the  “haunted house” wasn’t scary enough to be worth it for the adults. Ned thinks that person was Renly, because he always came with his fiancé Loras and laughed at the absurdity of the haunted house... _designed for children_. 

 

He thought Renly a good man, but he was lazy and incompetent at times in running the business side of things. Stannis was the man, but after Renly and another employee accused Stannis of attempted murder, Stannis had to take a step back from the business side of things. Of course Stannis was here with his--girlfriend?

 

The whole Baratheon family was a mess, mostly he thinks due to the Lannister influence. Tywin Lannister was the devil reincarnated, and his son Jaime was no better, not after what he did to poor old Mad Aerys. The man was definitely off his rocker, but Ned never believed Jaime’s claims of a mass arson attempt, it was too convenient. Not after the targeted rumor afterwards by Tywin Lannister. 

 

He did like the youngest son, Tyrion, a dwarf who drank too much. But, he was clever and could be trusted, or as much as one can trust a Lannister. 

 

So now he and Cat, along with their older children, Robb, Jon, Theon, and Sansa was there at the party. Arya was helping in the other haunted house. Bran and Rickon were at home with the babysitter as Bran didn’t feel comfortable being out since his accident. 

 

So here they were dressed as the Stark victims of Westerosi past, though zombified. Him the headless Ned Stark, tried and murdered for false treason, returned to seek the justice he was denied. Robb, the beheaded King in the North, his direwolf sewn onto his body, haunting the Frey, Bolton, and Lannister men who betrayed him, his men, and his family at a wedding. Jon was the Lord Commander who broke his vows to the Night’s Watch in order to lay with a woman North of the Wall, and was killed by mutiny, seeking justice he too was denied.  Jon’s wife, Ygritte was there as the betrayed lover seeking vengeance on her lover’s killers. Cat was the returned mother who vowed vengeance on the people responsible for murdering her family. 

 

They had scared a few people, others merely walked through without a trace of emotion on their face. As the night progressed, they decided to ramp up the scare. They wanted people to be terrified as that's what Robert wanted. 

 

They lay in wait as they heard voices approaching, two people arguing over something. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re frightened of a haunted house, wench? It's not going to be scary. If you need to, you can always hold onto me,” a familiar voice mocked his companion.

 

“In your dreams, Lannister, I just think it's a waste of time.  It's going to be you who’s scared, but no need to act like a girl and cling to me,” a not so familiar voice told the man who mocked her.

 

Cat sniggered and whispered under her breath, “You tell him, Brienne.”

 

So his wife knew her. He’d have to ask her later, as their victims were arriving. And just as they planned, they amped up their act. Theon, Robb and Cat targeted Brienne, while Ygritte, Jon and himself targeted Jaime Lannister, Ned Ranting about Mad old Aerys. 

 

The Starks were relentless and Jaime and Brienne were both very pale when they left the haunted house. Ned congratulated himself on a job well done. 

 

At 11, the haunted house was closed and they all went to mingle with the guests. Ned and Cat went outside to get some fresh air, and he wanted a cigar as well.

 

There were voices coming from behind a dumpster, very familiar voices. 

 

“... _burn them all_ , he kept saying. Burn them in their homes, burn them in their beds. For hours while we were locked in the shop. He had ordered his assistant to set everything aflame. It would have burned well into the night and as closely packed as King’s Landing is, the whole city would’ve gone up in flames. So I killed them to prevent it all.” It was Jaime Lannister talking to someone.

 

“If this is _true_ \--if this is true why didn’t you tell Chief Stark? Surely he would have been on your side? A man of honor would believe that you were trying to save the city!” it was the woman from the haunted house.

 

Ned felt some unpleasant twisting in his gut at her words, and at Lannister’s next ones. “Do you think I didn’t _try_? I was young, and stupid to believe Stark would ever look past my name in order to seek the truth. Still I did try. I told him. He thought I was lying and trying to save my ass, especially after what my father did to the remaining Targaryen’s businesses afterwards. I got a slap on the wrist because of my name, and Stark has never forgiven my father for that. _Never_. I apologize for making you go in. And about your family, Brienne.”

 

There was a sniff, but Ned wasn’t sure which one did it. “I'm a woman who makes her own choices. I’m sorry I called you names earlier when you were just trying to comfort me. I didn’t know about Aerys.”

 

There was movement, and Ned had to strain his ears to hear the next words. “The saddest thing about it all, really, was that I tried to reason with Aerys. He was my mentor, picked me as his apprentice, showed and taught me everything I knew from the start. Everyone thinks because I’m a Lannister I have it easy. _Every single person_. I don’t,  it's harder because I have to earn and fight my way for every scrap of accomplishment I have. My father, the tyrant, wants to own the world. I just want to clothe it. Aerys saw that in me, idealistic child that I was. I realized what was happening too late to stop it. To get help. Maybe if I had been vigilant and seen the signs, I could have helped him sooner, maybe I didn’t have to kill him to stop him.”

 

Ned felt bile in his throat at the thought that had he too acted sooner, Jaime Lannister wouldn't have the reputation he did. 

 

“It’s not your fault or even Chief Stark’s fault; although he should have listened to you. It’s Aerys’ fault; he was the one who came up with his plans. Therefore, even if you knew about them sooner, who's to say he wouldn't have done it in secret and no one had been there to stop him? We can’t change the past, but we can choose to make the future better. My dad taught me that,” the woman, Brienne, told Jaime. 

 

Ned heard a chuckle from Lannister. “Too right you are, though you shoulder blame that isn't yours to bare. It could have happened to anyone and I'd like to think things happen for a reason. Without my mom dying, my brother would never have been born. I wouldn't trade the ass for anything in this world, not even my own mother. I'm sure if your mother were here, she would tell you the same thing.”

 

Ned had to admit that Jaime was quite good at the comfort thing. He felt a nudge on his arm, and turned to his wife, whom he remembered was still there. She indicated with her head to leave them to it. Yeah, it sounded like they had the comforting handled. 

 

Once back inside, he turned to Cat and declared, “I have to admit that they would make a good pair. A real team.”

 

His wife smiled and winked at him, “Let’s hope so. I’d hate for the plan to go to waste.”

 

Ned was left confused as she sauntered off. Though that wasn’t a completely unusual situation. 

  
  



	5. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> This is another change in POV. Don't worry Brienne will have another chapter soon!  
> For a count of POVS so far:  
> Brienne: 1/2  
> Jaime:2/2  
> Others:2/3  
> For the lovley JulieofTarth and beta'ed by the wonderful MamaBarely or as she's known on here Barelylegible! Go read their stuff!!  
> Enjoy the Father update!!

Selwyn Tarth watched from the fourth buffet table of the Baratheon Ball, as it has recently been called by the Spider Web, as his only child talked and dare he say it, out right  _ flirted _ with Jaime Lannister.

 

It had been hard raising Brienne, so different was she from the other girls on Tarth, but he wouldn't trade her for another. Not for one that was a pretty socialite, who wanted a richer husband and a horde of spoilt ladder-climbing children. Brienne was very much like him, strong and tough on the outside, but a big softie on the inside. To see her smile so freely at Jaime Lannister reminded him of that fact. 

 

He didn’t much care for the Lannisters, primarily due to the hostile takeovers done by Tywin Lannister himself, but he trusted his daughter’s judgement...for the most part. There was that incident with Connington and Hunt, and that whole crush on Renly that made him doubt her once solid judgement. That Renly business, while unfortunate, made her stronger, and judging by the way she was looking at the golden heir of Lannister Corps. she had moved past it. 

 

This man his daughter associated with, Jaime, was not like his father as far as Selwyn could tell. He’s talked with him through some of the projects they’ve worked on together.  Sometimes, the young man would answer his daughter’s phone when they were together and out of the office. The first few times it was so shocking that he had to check his phone to make sure he had dialed the right number. 

 

Jaime was nice and attentive to his daughter, evidenced  by the way he was nodding to what she was talking about. In the past three years, his daughter has been so happy that even if she was with Tywin Lannister himself, Selwyn would be supportive.

 

On second thought, that's a lie. He’d drag her home and keep her locked in one of the wings, had the person she was looking at with her big blue eyes in wonderment been Tywin Lannister. But she wasn’t smiling, laughing and looking at Tywin Lannister as if he was the stars themselves. He just hoped Jaime Lannister didn’t break her heart, though he doubted it. Jaime looked at her as if she was the moon and he was in awe of her presence. As it should be.

 

“Unfortunate, is it not?” a voice said to his left. 

 

He turned to the voice and nearly let his mouth drop to the floor. It was Tywin Lannister, the Devil Tycoon himself. The man’s appearance wasn’t very impressive, at least not in stature. He was tall and lean, but it was his cold, hostile personality that got him his nickname _Devil Tycoon Lannister_. He would destroy companies from the inside out without lifting a finger. 

 

A well placed rumor that stops business, blackmailing a CEO, having his children do his dirty work, Tywin Lannister knew no bounds. All that mattered was his need to be on top. Selwyn kept his opinion of the man to himself; he’d not been at Baratheon Corps. for as long as he had because he had a loose tongue. 

 

Tywin offered him a scotch, neat, two fingers. While Selwyn preferred his drink on the rocks, he took the offer and hoped it wasn’t poisoned as he took a sip.

 

“Very much so,” he responded as he had an inkling as to what Tywin was referring to. 

 

Each of their children were in love with the other, and yet made no move to take a leap of faith. Selwyn knew Brienne would never be brave enough because of her past history with men. He wasn’t sure what was holding Jaime Lannister back. He was the epitome of what fathers wanted for their daughters. A successful man, who was dashing, had a good head on his shoulders, could charm the skin off a snake, treated his daughter with respect, and knew her better than even Selwyn did. If they had lived in the past, he would have readily given Lannister his permission and had them wed immediately. 

 

Yes, it was very unfortunate that neither one would take that step, especially as Brienne was her own woman and would not take kindly to any interference in her love life.

 

“We’re going to interfere, right?” Selwyn asked the devil next to him.

 

“Of course, it’s obvious the two cannot handle something this simple. Therefore if we want grandchildren in this century it would be the wisest course of action,” Tywin said as if it was a stupid question. 

 

Selwyn prayed to the father that Brienne would forgive him--eventually, as he clinked his glass with Tywin Lannister. 

 


	6. The Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm apologizing for not updating on the 6th as was planned. Life and all. 
> 
> Here is the sixth chapter: The mother. And yes this is the last Brienne Chapter. After this I will post the seventh and final chapter. 
> 
> POV's as of this chapter:  
> Jaime: 2/2  
> Brienne: 2/2  
> Other: 2/3
> 
> I hope yall have enjoyed, and I have enjoyed the kudos and comments to this fic and thank everyone for reading!
> 
> To MamaB or Barely_Legible as she is known on here. Thank you so much for being my beta, and hopefully you will be available for more fic in the future. ^_^
> 
> To Julie of Tarth, hope this story made you, laugh, smile and all the warm fuzzy feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brienne couldn’t believe it. Well, she could and she was thrilled, but it meant change and there had been too much change for her lately. She and Jaime had just moved in together, they were planning a wedding, and he just changed careers. Now this; this was _not_ a good time.

 

Then again when will it be? She’d have to tell Jaime, but how? She looked at the calendar and smiled; she had a plan.

 

It was unusual for her to go shopping by herself, as she hated shopping with a dragon-like hatred. She wanted to murder all the shop assistants and shoppers alike as she searched the aisles in pursuit of Halloween garb for this year’s party. She had hated that fucking party, but not since she met Jamie there six years ago. It was absolute hell before, but after...well, it was more tolerable.

 

Especially after Hyle the Cunt and Ronnet Cuntington, as Jaime called them, forged the ballot for the costume contest and she was crowned queen. Cersei Lannister had been gunning for her job ever since and Jaime had become attached to her hip. She didn’t mind Jaime too much, at first, but she knew by April the next year that she was hopelessly in love with Jaime fucking Lannister. There was no way he could love her back. Or so she had thought.

 

Flash forward 5 years and 11 months, and yes he could and did indeed love her back.  He took advantage of that fact too; many times in fact. Many times and in many, many different ways.

 

He would kiss her good morning or call her when they weren't attached at the hip come morning, sometimes literally. Or she’d watch him cook eggs for them as she fried bacon and made coffee.

 

There were times she wanted to choke the life from his eyes, but then he’d do something sweet that made her melt into a pile of jelly. Of course there were times he literally made her melt with his wicked, _wicked_ tongue; with a word or a kiss. Not that she didn’t do the same thing to him. Thus, she had no doubt on how they ended up in this mess.

 

She enjoyed being with Jaime, and would vow to spend the rest of her life with him come December. He said he didn’t want a fancy wedding, that he would rather sneak down to the courthouse, file the paperwork, and elope.

 

She knew him; deep down, Jaime was more of a romantic than Sansa Stark. Not in a bad way, but he wanted to give her the big white wedding with the guests, cake, the dresses, the whole affair. As much as she loathed being the center of attention, deep down she wanted to have her father walk her to her husband to be. She wanted to dance with Jaime,  her father, and her friends, Sansa and Margaery. She even wanted flowers, but not roses because they were flowers of the Stranger in her mind. Lilies would do, Forget-Me Nots, or even Winter Roses were acceptable. Red Roses reminded her of her mother, and not in the way she wanted to be reminded.

 

The red Roses made her think of the funerals she attended. She had thought she dealt with it, the memories and guilt of her family’s passing. It wasn’t until the haunted house at the annual Baratheon Party, where she met Jaime, that she realized she hadn’t. Cat had known about her family, and she really went deep into character that night. So much so, Jaime had found her crying outside. He was trying to comfort her, and she lashed out at him. Since then, they’ve evolved their relationship from friends to lovers, to getting married.

 

Brienne finished her shopping, as she had found the two costumes and thankfully they were the sizes she needed. It would have been a shame if they wouldn't be able to wear these at the party.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean Jaime would _want_ to wear this. He’s already told her he had the perfect costume and she was completely hoping she didn’t break down in tears once she told him and he told her the wedding was off.

 

She knew Jaime loved Myrcella and Tommen, even the devil that was Joff, as if they were his own. After Cersei divorced Robert, she lost custody of her kids. Joff was 18 by then, and Myrcella emancipated herself and fought tooth and nail to get Cersei away from Tommen before she could ruin him further.

 

Jaime had to step in and adopt Tommen or he would be placed with Tywin, as Robert was found unfit. Jaime was still a Lannister, and had saved Tommen from Tywin’s clutches. When they married, she would sign papers to adopt Tommen as he seemed to like her well enough. While she’d never replace his mother, she would love him as if he was blood, just like she did now. He and Myrcella were the sweetest of the three children and it broke her heart when Jaime had been a frazzled mess over the two of them.

 

Brienne checked out and headed back home, glad that Jaime was off on a shoot and wouldn’t be home until dinner. Now what to cook?

 

Jaime made it home before 8, which was later than usual, and she was grateful that he called ahead. It was not ideal for one’s nerves either way, but at least she knew he would be late.

 

He smiled at her so big she thought she would faint with the look of love on his face for her. Of course her heart soared and her palms sweated every time he looked in her direction. She was still nervous about this conversation. They had briefly talked about children, but never in the sense of saying yes or no to having any of their own. They were both very busy individuals and she thought they would have years to plan for a child. Apparently not.  

 

He kissed her sweetly and it was hard to not pull him closer, deepen the kiss and let him take her right now. Kissing Jaime nearly always led to sex as they both craved that contact with the one another. When he was with her, it was an intoxicating feeling. All her life men had thought her a conquest, but not Jaime. He wasn’t like most men; he told her once, there was no man like him. Only him. And he was right.  

 

He pulled back, placing sipping kisses on her lips and he straightened. Gods this man; could she love him more? Yes, the answer was always yes.

 

Every day for the rest of their lives.

 

But even as he was the man of her dreams and she loved Tommen, how were they going to do this? There was so much change going on. She looked at the hands that had fallen into her lap, winding them together in her anxious state. She was never to be a mother, not with her looks. She wasn’t feminine enough, not gentle in the slightest, she would do it wrong. The kid would hate her, she was sure. She bit her lip and looked at him carefully.

 

Tommen, as much as she loved him, wasn’t hers. She hadn’t raised him from the cradle, hadn’t held him a her breast. He was so sweet despite his parents, he was still a child, nearly a teen. Soon he wouldn’t need a mother, and she wasn’t his mother anyway. She didn’t know the first things about babies. Jaime talked about the possibility of children, lots of children, but never in precise terms.

 

“Wench, what's wrong?” he enquired, as if she was waiting to drop a bomb on him. Which she was.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what your costume is going to be?” she evaded.

 

He shook his head, “Brienne, the answer is no. But you also look like I killed Oats.”

 

Brienne chuckled. She’d had Oats since she was 18 and the lady at the vet misheard her when she wanted to name her Oath, and the vet called her Oats instead. The darling old Siamese would not hear of another name, though Brienne had tried. The cat, however, declared Jaime a tolerable presence in their lives. Jaime had to be careful to not give Brienne prolonged affection in front of Oats, as the cat didn’t like it.

 

“No. I just--well, I thought we could match this year is all,” she said, chickening out on telling him the news.

 

Jaime crouched in front of her and took her hands in his, his thumb brushing over the sapphire and diamond ring he bought her. She quite liked it, as far as jewelry went. She wasn't much into diamonds or jewelry, but it was simple and elegant even on her overly large and thick hands.

 

He was too handsome for words with his thick golden hair, his emerald eyes, those dimples when he smiled at her. He just made her feel things she never thought she would feel and she was scared that he would leave if she told him.

 

She was already a semi-mother to Tommen and now that she was pregnant, she didn’t really know how she would do it on her own. There was always her dad, but she didn’t want him to deal with her inadequacy any more than he already had too.

 

Jaime brought her hands to his lips, and the scratchiness of his beard calmed her nerves. No, Jaime wouldn't abandon her. It was only her insecurities getting the best of her.

 

“I would be honored, wench. Though I’d have to see the costumes first, because I refuse to go as a unicorn, even for love. There are limits to the things I do for love.” He was teasing her; that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the playful smirk gave him away.

 

She untangled their hands and pulled his face to hers, even as she laughed, releasing the tension from her frame. His lips were on hers without much directing, and she melted into the arms he wrapped around her.  He was hers as much as she was his. From this day until their last, no ceremony would change that.

 

Pulling away reluctantly, she rested their foreheads together, her hand carding through his locks, her thumb brushing his ears everytime she passed them.

 

“It's not a unicorn, Jaime. That’s next year’s costume. This year’s is in the bedroom laid out on the bed,” she teased and Jaime laughed at her jape.

 

He pulled her from the chair and into their bedroom where her packages were on the bed with the robes laid out carefully, their packages next to the corresponding robes.

 

He paused when he saw them, like completely frozen solid and she had to take deep breaths to calm her anxiety.

 

They were simple robes, nothing overtly fancy.  Both were blue with simplistic designs on them. The Mother being more feminine with a shorter collar, a vest that plunged just a bit too deep for her usual taste, but she would deal. His was more masculine, in the cut. As it wasn’t made to highlight a womanly figure, and the higher collar made her doubt that he would want to wear such an outfit. Jaime didn’t like things too high on his neck.

 

She had made sure to face the Mother label nearest to the door so that was the first one he saw.

 

Both were tall people, and she would have to see if he could tailor the bottoms of them. She was decent with a needle and thread, but nowhere near what Jaime can do.

 

Minutes ticked by, even though it felt like hours, when he turned to her with tears in his eyes. Oh she could always read Jaime very well, and the next thing she knew the packages, the party, even her pregnancy was forgotten, as he showed her how excited he was to be a father.


	7. The Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter *sniffs*
> 
> I'm sad that this story must end, but there are only seven gods. 
> 
> Also as a quick mention, I have mentioned the Baratheon children but did not tag them for the fact that they had no active part. Same with the others casually mentioned by. 
> 
> Pov's are complete:  
> Jaime: 2/2  
> Brienne: 2/2  
> Others: 3/3
> 
> Now as tagged this fic was not anyway linear. I bounced from year to year so I'll let you know at the end of this chapter what chapter was which if anyone cares. 
> 
> To the lovely ladies, Julie and Mama thank you. And also to the lovely ladies on JBO for the theme. Especially ikkiM for helping me come up with a name. Names are tricky buggers. 
> 
> First JB week a success!! 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy this last chapter!

Elen Tarth-Lannister looked up at her parents definatly, her hand on the tiny wooden sword her daddy had attached to her hip before they left the house. They were at her mommy’s stupid company party, and she was told to play with the children while her parents talked boring adult stuff. She didn’t mind, she had friends from school here. 

 

She had wanted to show Ella and Ruby her outfit. Her daddy had finally decided she was old enough to wear it, along with her sword! It was a copy of her mommy’s suit of armor, and the stupid sword wasn’t real like Oathkeeper was, but her daddy promised that one day she would get her own. Her mommy hadn’t liked that very much. 

 

She was stopped in her quest to show off her outfit, when she saw two boys picking on a small boy with a roundish face and really dark hair, over in one corner. She hated bullies, and as a knight, it was her duty to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves. So she hit the boys to make them stop, with her sword...hard. On their heads

 

Now she was in front of her parents, her mommy’s face clearly displeased and her daddy’s was torn between his displeasure and amusement. She knew she was in trouble, because her parents didn’t condone hitting, but she would take her punishment bravely. Like a real knight. 

 

Her father kneeled so that they were eye level. Her mommy would have done it, but her big belly prevented her to do so. She was happy to be a big sister. Sharing her parents was something she was used to with her brother Tommen, though he was way older than her and not technically her brother. 

 

Elen looked into her daddy’s green eyes. She had blue eyes like her mommy, but she loved her daddy’s and Tommen’s. They look like green stones that her mommy sometimes wore. 

 

“Elen, what have we told you about hitting?” Daddy asked with a stern face.

 

She looked at him directly and said, “Not to. I also remember what you and mommy told me about bullies. The adults were doing adult stuff and I saved someone from being picked on by two big boys. He was smaller than them and it was an unfair fight. Not very knightly. I know I shouldn't have hit them, but I’m not going to say sorry because I won’t mean it.”

 

She looked at her parents with her chin proudly tilted. She could be as stubborn as her parents, or so they told her. 

 

Her daddy looked at her mommy. It was like they could hold an entire conversation with just looks sometimes. Her mommy looked at her, with her stern face, but there was a small smile at the corner of her mouth. At least her mommy wasn’t really, really mad at her. 

 

“I’m disappointed in you, Elen. I will take your sword, because not only does a knight need to learn to use their sword, but also their words. You were very knightly to accept punishment for your actions,” her daddy said, and she could see in his eyes that he was proud of her as well as disappointed. 

 

Elen sadly unlooped her sword and handed it over to her father. He nodded and handed it to her mother, which should have looked fairly odd, what with her mommy being dressed as the Seven’s Mother and her big belly. The sword fitted more the Seven’s Warrior than the Mother, but looked right in her hands. Her mommy was a true warrior, every day. And while knights were cool and all; she just hoped to grow up to be like her mommy, even more than like a knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years:  
> The Maiden: Year 3  
> The Smith: Year 2  
> The Crone: Year 1  
> The Stranger: Year 1  
> The Father: Year 4  
> The Mother: Year 6  
> The Warrior: Year 12


End file.
